Team 12: Life in Konoha
by Twinkie41314
Summary: There's a new team in Konoha and they're turning everything upside down especially Kakashi's foster child Chiyuu Kabaki. Note: This story follows most of Naruto story line but mostly follows the members of Team 12
1. Chapter 1 Craziest Kid in Konoha Chiyuu!

"Chiyuu-chan!" a woman in her early twenty's who had long red hair yelled "Damn it…where did that kid run off to? Ugh! This is all that Kakashi's fault! He just had to go and adopt a kid….BUT WHY IN THE HELL DO I HAVE TO BABY-SIT HER!"

3 Hours Earlier that day

"Come on Rena-chan…open up the door its important." Said Hatake Kakashi standing outside of an apartment door.

"No way." Said Rena a red headed girl with dark red hair that was pulled back into a long braided ponytailsitting in her armchair reading a book. She flipped her long red hair then turned the page saying "Every time we're alone in my apartment, you try to get underneath my kimono and then I get in trouble for trying to kill you."

"Well that's your own fault for-" Kakashi stopped talking when the front door opened and Rena welcomed him with a right hook to the face

"How in the hell is it my fault! Last time I remember you were the one who was hovering over me while I was sleeping!" Rena yelled at him as Kakashi rubbed the side of his face

"I wasn't hovering. I was checking to make sure if you were okay." Said Kakashi smiling at her from behind his mask "You were tossing and turning."

"Because you give me nightmares!" she yelled at him. A sweat drop appeared on Rena's forehead when Kakashi's smile didn't fade but become bigger. She sighed hanging her head and asked "What do you want Kakashi-kun? The sooner you leave the better."

"Well now that you mention it, I was hopping if you could baby-sit my new foster child Chiyuu." Said Kakashi "I have to go speak to the Hokage for a couple hours."

Rena's eyebrow twitched with an angry symbol above it and she said in low voice "Ka…ka…shi…"

"Yes?" he said still smiling

"You…you…" she started to say the angry symbol growing bigger "YOU WOMANIZER!"

Rena punched Kakashi across the face again making his nosebleed and he fell onto the floor. Rena stood above him panting a little from all the anger but if you looked close enough you could see her light pink eyes were now glassy because of the water building up.

"Daddy!" yelled a small child coming form around the corner. The child had short silver hair and bright green eyes. The child went over and examined Kakashi's face and laughed, "That's what you get for being a pervert."

Back to the Present!

Rena sighed remembering the event. After Kakashi explained that it wasn't his child but one he adopted. Rena only agreed to take care of Chiyuu because in exchange Kakashi would leave her alone for next 5 months. No form of communication whatsoever. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Umino Iruka holding Chiyuu in his arms who was chewing on a cookie.

"Lose something Rena-chan?" asked Iruka

"Ah! You found her!" Rena said taking the small sliver haired child in her arms "Thank you Iruka-san."

Iruka laughed saying "It's no big deal. Huh?" Iruka caught sight of Rena's cleavage from her dress and noticed how big breasts were "You've…grown…"

"Huh? I've grown?" Rena repeated "Iruka-san! Your face is turning red! Do you have a fever?"

"Uh…" Iruka tried to say something as his face became more flush

"Hmm?" Chiyuu looked around and saw a blond headed boy with a Kitsune's face passing by "Ah! Rena-san! Rena san! Who is that blonde?"

Rena looked and saw the boy and she said "That's Naruto Uzumaki. He's your age."

"Really? Hey Naruto!" yelled Chiyuu

Naruto turned around and Chiyuu jumped out of Rena's arms and ran to Naruto. She jumped on his back and gave him a noogie. Naruto tried bucking her off but Chiyuu just held on tighter. After several minutes Chiyuu released him and hugged him "Naruto-kun! Let's be together! Let's be friends!"

Naruto looked at the girl and said "Alright…but your a boy. We shouldn't hug."

The girl immediately released Naruto. An angry symbol appeared in the back of her head. She pushed up the long sleeves of her shirt and yelled, "I'M A GIRL!" She gave him a punch across the face and Rena and Iruka stared in awe

"Well she does look like a boy…" Rena thought, "Chiyuu is a name for a boy anyways…"

Eight Years Later!

"I bet you I can!" said Chiyuu Kabaki tying her headband across her forehead. Her short silver hair fell over and she stuck her tongue out at what she saw in the mirror. She turned around looking at the girl watching her put on her headband and said "Hatsuka, can you cut my hair? It's gotten to long again."

" Alright But Chiyuu-chan, no one can make Sasuke-kun smile!" said Hatsuka Nabana taking out a Kunai Knife "He always has that straight look on his face."

"Yes but I bet you I can make him smile." Said Chiyuu smiling

"Alright it's a deal then. If you get Sasuke to smile then I'll confess my love to Iruka-sensei but if you don't you have to go on a date with X." said Hatsuka as she started cutting Chiyuu's hair with the Kunai

"Deal!" said Chiyuu happily

Hatsuka cut Chiyuu's hair so it'd be short all over and be spike up but in the back where she had a long rat's tail except this rat's tail was different. It was straight and went all the way down to the middle of her back. Chiyuu looked in the mirror and screamed in delight. She popped a red lollypop in her mouth and made sure her clothes were okay.

She wore blue sandals like everyone else did and black pants except her right pants leg was cut off at the knee. Around her left knee was a pouch carrying her Kunai knives. Her top wrapped around her body once and went over the top of her pants a little. It had long sleeves and white trimming and on the back of it was the symbol for Ying and Yang.

Chiyuu turned around and looked at Hatsuka who had long black hair that went down to her waist and was pulled together by a clamp and on that clamp was a dragon with a long body and had soft brown almond shaped eyes. Hatsuka wore a light pink sleeveless dress that hugged her body, a pouch holding her weapons was around her waist and it cut off a little above her knees and on her right thigh was headband. Her sandals were pink unlike the other blue sandals and on her hands were black gloves with the fingertips cut off.

"AH! How Kawaii Hatsuka-chan!" said Chiyuu hugging her "I wish we were sisters so I can be as half as good looking as you!"

Hatsuka laughed and said "Chiyuu-chan! Yoru such a kid! But I wish I was as cool as you are!"

They both laughed and Chiyuu let go for her exclaiming, "We're late! The graduates are spouse to be at school right now! Come on Hatsuka-chan!" Chiyuu grabbed Hatsuka's hand and made her fly off her feet as Chiyuu ran at the door with Hatsuka holding onto her so she wouldn't fall behind.

Once they arrived at the gates of the school gates Hatsuka straightened her dress and said, "Today's going to be a wonderful day! I'll be paired with a Jonin but…"

"But?" Chiyuu asked looking at her

Hatsuka had big anime tears coming out of her eyes and cried "I DON'T WANT TO BE SEPRATED FROM CHIYUU-CHAN!"

Chiyuu whipped out an umbrella to shield herself from Hatsuka's tears "Ah! Don't cry Hatsuka-chan. I'm sure if you warm up to Iruka-sensei, he'll put us on the same team!"

Hatsuka stopped crying and looked at Chiyuu "You really think so?" Chiyuu nodded and Hatsuka gave her a big smile "Alright Chiyuu-chan!"

"CHIYUU-CHAN!" yelled someone running towards them. Both girls turned and saw Naruto running towards them

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" Chiyuu yelled running towards him. Naruto try to give her a hug but she punched him in the stomach "It's good to see you here Naruto. But today is only for graduates."

Naruto was hunched over holding his stomach and he muttered, "I'm a graduate…Chiyuu-chan…" He lifted his head enough for her to see the headband "Hi Hatsuka-chan."

"Hey Naruto-kun. Glad to see you've graduated." Said Hatsuka smiling at him "Chiyuu-chan you shouldn't had punched him so hard."

"But it's my favorite way of greeting people!" Chiyuu exclaimed

"It's been almost eight years since you left…" Hatsuka thought watching Chiyuu wrestle on the ground with Naruto "You came back almost two months ago, Chiyuu-chan but it's as if…nothing has changed about you during that time."

"Ah! Hatsuka-chan!" yelled Chiyuu-chan running over to Hatsuka and pulling at her hair "You think to much! I can tell when you're thinking because you get this sad look on your face."

"Ow! Chiyuu-chan! Let go!" yelled Hatsuka trying to get her locks of hair out of Chiyuu's grip "Alright, alright! I won't think to much!"

"Good!" Chiyuu said letting go of her hair "So should we all go inside?"

"Yeah…sure…" Hatsuka said nursing her scalp "I have to give Iruka-sensei his parting gift anyways."

"So you still have a crush on Iruka-sensei, eh Hatsuka-chan?" asked Naruto and Hatsuka blushed "What do you see in him? He's really, really old!"

"Is not!" yelled Hatsuka as they made there way into the school "Iruka-sensei…Iruka sensei is…"

"I'm what?" asked a male voice. All three students turned around and saw Iruka standing right behind them. "Good to see you two not causing trouble Naruto-kun and Chiyuu-chan. I was hoping that someone like Hatsuka-chan here would be able to set you two straight." Iruka placed a hand on Hatsuka's head and Hatsuka blushed a little

"They never listen to me Iruka-sensei." Said Hatsuka shyly "But it's okay, cause Naruto-kun and Chiyuu-chan,are my friends."

"Yeah and I'm glad to have a friend like Hatsuka-chan!" exclaimed Naruto "She's a really good cook and tries to bring me food whenever she can!"

"Oh! That's right…um Naruto-kun…Chiyuu-chan. How about you two go ahead to class. I want to speak to Iruka-sensei alone for a moment." Said Hatsuka looking at the ground

Chiyuu nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand saying, "Come on Naruto-kun! Lets go mess with Sasuke!"

"Eh! Chiyuu-chan! Don't hold my hand so hard!" Naruto yelled at Chiyuu as she dragged him to class.

Once Chiyuu and Naruto were out of ear shot Hatsuka looked at Iruka and bowed a little. Iruka raised and eyebrow. Hatsuka dug in her little pouch and took out a small gift. It was in a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper and red bow on top of it. Iruka took it and took of the wrapping paper and took of the top of the box and opened it to see some cookies in there with a small note saying "Goodbye, Iruka-sensei. Please take care of yourself."

"Oh, thank you Hatsu…"Iruka looked up to see Hatsuka had left and he smiled a little thinking "Take care of yourself as well Hatsuka-chan."

Inside the classroom

"Okay! Here I go!" yelled Chiyuu She jumped onto Sasuke's shoulders and took each corner of his mouth and pulled upward so that it looked like he was smiling "HA! I did it Hatsuka-chan!"

Hatsuka was just entering the room and she looked up and her jaw dropped a little. Sasuke looked like he was in such pain form what Chiyuu was doing but he was smiling.

"W-well I guess that counts…" Hatsuka said smiling a little but she thought _"I CAN'T TELL IRUKA-SENSEI HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM!"_

"Chiyuu-chan, get off of Sasuke-kun's shoulders." Said a low male voice

Chiyuu looked behind her and saw a boy with brown hair. His hair was long in the front where it would stick out everywhere and fall in his face but in the back it was short and clean. His headband was tied around his neck and he had his left eyebrow pierced. He had blue-green eyes. His clothes consisted of black shorts and on the shorts was the printing of leaves outlined in white. He wore a long white-sleeved shirt and over it he had a black vest on and printed on the back was a falcon with a twig in his beak

"Aw…but I was having fun…" said Chiyuu-chan. She jumped off of Sasuke's shoulders and onto the table where the boy was sitting and said to him "So X-kun are you excited about getting to be a Genin?"

X looked at her and said, "The only thing I'm happy about is getting away from you."

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Chiyuu's head and she looked at him tiling her head a little "I don't understand…"

"Are you even listening to me?" X asked an angry sign appearing on the back of his head.

"X you should know hat Chiyuu never pays attention to anyone for long…her attention span is the speed of a snail." Said Kiba who was sitting one seat away form X.

Chiyuu's green eyes lit up like stars and she tackled Kiba hugging him close to her.

"Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun!" Chiyuu exclaimed her arms having a vice like grip on his neck so he couldn't' get away. "I missed you!"

"It's only been 24 hours!" He managed to croak out trying to get her off of him his face turning blue.

"Hmm…Hey Hatsuka-san…She's doing it again" X said popping a slim twig in his mouth and chewing on it "I think she's going to kill him this time…"

"EH!" yelled Hatsuka running up the steps "EHHH! Chiyuu-chan I told you not to hug Kiba like that!" Hatsuka managed to get Kiba away form Chiyuu.

Chiyuu just laughed and said "But I always have fun when I do! I mean Kiba likes it!"

"How can he like being almost choked to death?" X asked looking at the dazed Kiba who was trying to be awoken By Hatsuka

"EH!" yelled the girls of the class. Chiyuu and X look behind them and saw Sasuke and Naruto kissing. Chiyuu screamed herself and pulled out a camera and immediately started taking pictures. A sweat drop appeared at the back of X's head

_"What in the world is she doing?"_ He thought watching her.

Chiyuu-chan finished and jumped on the table yelling, "These pictures are going on the internet! Or worse! MUHAHAHA!"

A large sweat drop came down both Hatsuka's forehead and X's as they thought _"What in the hell is the internet?"_

"Na... ur...to…" Sakura said slowly cracking her knuckles.

The girl's lunged at Naruto but both Hatsuka and Chiyuu jumped in the way both holding a Kunai Knife.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from Naruto-kun." Said Chiyuu

"Are you threatening us? We're not scared of someone who dresses like a boy." Said one of the girls

Hatsuka bowed her head saying, "Why did they have to call her a boy?"

She looked up at Chiyuu who was now gripping her Kunai Knife and her short hair seemed to be sticking up more then usual.

"DON'T CALL ME A BOY!" yelled Chiyuu as she lunged at the girls and began fighting each and every one of them.

Hatsuka sighed thinking,_ "This is going to be a very interesting journey…"_

Iruka came in and separated the girls across the classroom far away form Chiyuu who was fuming in the back row with Hatsuka who was to make sure she didn't do anything. Iruka began giving out the teams and Hatsuka waited patiently hoping that she would be on a good team.

"Ah Team 12. Will consist of Kabaki Chiyuu-san, Nabana Hatsuka-san and…" Iruka stopped reading the list and looked up at X and X narrowed his eyes and Iruka sighed saying "And X."

Chiyuu's eyes lit up and she screamed, "I'm with Hatsuka-chan!"

"I'm with Chiyuu-chan!" Hatsuka exclaimed "Oh I'm so-AH!"

Chiyuu hit her on the head and tears leaked out of the corner of Hatsuka's eyes

"What was that for?" She asked looking at her with pain in her eyes

"Huh?" Chiyuu looked at her "Oh I just thought it'd be funny."

Hatsuka and Chiyuu stared at each other and Hatsuka busted into tears

"Ah! Your so mean Chiyuu-chan!" she exclaimed through her large tears.

Chiyuu whipped out her umbrella to protect and said "Sorry, Hatsuka-chan, sorry."

"I'm glad Chiyuu-chan, X-kun, and I are on the same team but…" Hatsuka thought nursing her head "I think this is going to me more painful then fun!"

On the other side of Konoha

"Oh…Kakashi-kun…why are you waking me up so early?" Rena asked rubbing her eyes as she stood in her apartment door. She looked at the clock then back at him "It's almost noon…I still have three hours to sleep."

"Not today you don't. You're a Jonin for team 12 remember?" said Kakashi looking at her "You missed the meeting with the Hokage."

"Oh yeah that's right…" Rena said quietly "So who is on my team?"

"Well…you got the left over." Said Kakashi handing her a small booklet.

Rena opened it and soon became awake. She screamed at the photo she saw and looked at Kakashi

"WHEN DID THAT DEMON CHILD COME BACK?" she screamed at him

"Chiyuu-chan? She's been back for almost 2 months now…I got full custody of her. Don't you remember?" asked Kakashi "I told you maybe a week afterwards."

"Was I half asleep?" asked Rena looking at him

"Well yes." Said Kakashi

She smacked in the head with the book "You know I don't know what's going on when I'm half asleep!"

"Then how come you know hewn I'm trying to feel you up?" asked Kakashi

"Call it a sixth sense! Give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready to go." She yelled t him closing the door. She leaned against her front door and looked down at the booklet and sighed, "I've got to be crazy for doing this…"


	2. Chapter 2 Rena and Kakashi’s Past!

Rena sat on top of a roof of an apartment building, braiding the rest of her long ponytail. She was waiting for Kakashi to come back from catching a thief who stole a lady's purse. Rena growled to her self as she finished and stood up her bangs that fell in front of her forehead blew in her face.

"Damn you Kakashi-kun…" Rena muttered to her self "You've got me worried sick about you…"

Rena adjusted her dress and sighed. Her clothing consisted of a short dress that cut right around her knees and she wore white short shorts underneath the dress; it had no sleeves and had a plungingv-neck showing her cleavage. Her dress was completely black and had the designs of clouds on it outlined in white. On the back of her dress was the symbol for eternity outlined in white. Tape went around her arms up to her elbow, the headband was tied around her right forearm and she had gloves on with the fingertips cut off. Her dark red hair was pulled back into a low ponytail and braided while her bangs fell in front of her forehead and to the side of her face.

Rena screamed in frustration and yelled, "Where are you Kakashi-kun!" Rena felt someone put a hand on her shoulder and she grabbed that hand and took the person's forearm. She flipped them over her back and onto the roof. She looked down and saw Kakashi looking up at her. "Kakashi-kun!"

"Yeah…hi…" Kakashi said sitting up slowly. He shook his head and stood up cracking his back "You sounded worried. I hope I didn't keep you waiting long."

"Me? Worried about you?" Rena asked laughing "Yeah right, besides you deserved that for keeping me waiting."

Kakashi smiled a little and moved a strand of her hair out of her face making Rena blush slightly.

"Sorry, that thief was pretty fast. I think he might've been a Chuunin." Said Kakashi

"I'm sure you would've caught him faster, if you would've let me gone with you." Said Rena backing away from him "But, no you just had to be Mr. Knight and Shining Armor didn't you? I'm not the same Ninja from before Kakashi-kun. Take me seriously and let me prove myself. I became a Jounin just last year! Do you not remember?"

Kakashi smiled and said, "Of course, I do. You kept training non-stop. I just thought that maybe you would treat me to ramen."

"If I treat you to ramen we'll be late, meeting our teams." Rena said but her stomach disagreed by growling and she blushed slightly.

Kakashi laughed and said "Come on lets go eat."

Minutes Later in a Ramen Shop

"Another Bowl!" Rena yelled happily "More Sake!"

"I thought I was the one who was spouse to be treated." Kakashi said watching Rena. The waiter laid another bowl of ramen and sake in front of Rena and Kakashi immediately took the sake saying "You don't need to get drunk before we go to see our teams."

"AH!" Rena yelled punching him in the face, making Kakashi spill the sake all over the floor "EHH! Look what you did!"

"You're the one who punched me in the face!" Kakashi said glaring at her

"Whatever!" Rena said looking away from him and began eating her ramen

"Rena-Chan, do you remember when we first met?" asked Kakashi and Rena said nothing "Rena-Chan?" Nothing "Ugh Rena-Chan if this is about the sake I'm sorry."

Rena looked at him and she stopped eating and took earplugs out of her ears saying, "I'm sorry, did you say something?" Kakashi glared at her and Rena put on innocent smile "What?"

"Like I was saying…" Kakashi said a sweat drop appearing behind his head "Do you remember when we first met?"

"Yes but I don't want to talk about it." Rena said making her noodles go round and round in he bowl with he chopsticks "It's in the past."

"But I want to talk about it." Said Kakashi

"Well I don't!" yelled Rena

"Rena-Chan…" Kakashi whined

"Kakashi-kun!" Rena yelled at him. Kakashi gave her an innocent smile and Rena groaned putting her elbow on the counter and rested her head on her hand. "Why are you brining this up Kakashi-kun?"

"For the readers." Said Kakashi simply

"The readers? Your not writing a book on us are you?" asked Rena

"No, of course not." Said Kakashi "I mean…you know the parody we're in."

"I'm not following you…" said Rena

"Really? Oh well then! Let's go to the flashback then!" said Kakashi

"The what?" Rena asked

Kakashi's Flashback! Eleven Years Ago!

"Kakashi…when you invited me to come train at the beach…I thought we we're going to train…but it turns out…" said a 15-year-old Iruka. Angry symbol's appeared on the back of his head as he spoke "THAT YOU BROUGHT ME HERE TO CHECK OUT CHICKS!"

"Calm down Iruka-kun. Your taking things, way to seriously." Said a 16-year-old Kakashi as he watching some girls in their swimsuits pass by. "We're enjoying ourselves!"

"Says who?" Grumbled Iruka crossing his arms "I'm going for a swim. I didn't come down here in my trunks for nothing."

"Alright, then. I'll join you." Said Kakashi standing up and stretching his arms "The girls love a guy who's all wet."

"Should've known…you really are a pervert Kakashi-kun." Said Iruka as thy both walked down to the ocean.

Iruka and Kakashi started swimming around in the water. Kakashi was showing off to the girls by swimming circles around Iruka and staying under the water for a long period of time. Iruka got fed up with Kakashi and when Kakashi tried to come up for air Iruka pushed him back down into the water. Kakashi grabbed Iruka's leg and pulled him under. Iruka and Kakashi came to the surface gasping for air both laughing. Kakashi looked around pushing his hair out of his eyes and he swore a couple feet saw he saw something dark red bobbing up and down in the water.

"Hey Iruka-kun. Do you see what I see?" asked Kakashi pointing a head of him "That red thing."

"Hmm? Oh yeah…I wonder what it is…" said Iruka crossing his arms "Should we go check it out?"

"Well I'm a Jonin and you're a Chuunin! It's our duty to check it out!" said Kakashi as he began to swim towards the red thing

Iruka sighed following him thinking "He's doing it cause of the girls…"

Kakashi swam faster as they got closer and the thing and found that it was in fact a young girl. He took the girl towards him and checked her pulse on her neck. Her heartbeat was faint but it was still there.

"What is-holy crap! It's a girl!" yelled Iruka as he swam up beside Kakashi "Is she alive?"

"Just barley." Said Kakashi "Come on help me get her back to the beach."

Kakashi put an arm of the girl around her and Iruka did the same. They both swam back to the beach as fast they could and laid the girl on the wet sand. The girl had dark red hair and wore a black skirt with a red kimono top. Her dark red hair was messy and went all over the place some of it sticking to her face.

"I can sill feel a pulse." Said Iruka kneeling down next to her "We better give her CPR."

"Alright then go ahead." Said Kakashi

"WHAT! Why me?" asked Iruka his body shaking

"Because I don't know how to do CPR and even if I did I wouldn't because of this." Said Kakashi pointing at his mask "And I don' t feel like taking it off."

"Kakashi-kun…I've never…" Iruka said slowly looking at the girl his heart pounding

"Just do it already! The more we talk about it, the less she had a chance of surviving." Yelled Kakashi

"Alright…" said Iruka "Here goes nothing…"

He slowly reached out his hands placing it on the girl's chest. Instead of it being cold it was surprisingly warm. Iruka pushed against her chest three times the knelt down and opened the girl's mouth. He hesitated but his mouth went onto hers as he breathed into her mouth. He did this several times on the 5th try she coughed up water. She began shaking as she slowly opened her light pink eyes and saw Iruka and Kakashi.

"Hey are you alright?" Iruka whispered to her "Your awfully pale."

"What happened? Where am I?" she asked looking at him

"Oh my friend and I found you drifting in the ocean." Said Iruka smiling at her "This the Konoha, hidden in the leaves village. You'll be safe."

"So who are you?" asked Kakashi "I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is Umino Iruka."

"I…I'm…" the girl looked away and said, "I don't know who I am."

Later that day in the Hospital

"So she has Amnesia and there was no ninja ID on her?" Asked the third Hokage as he spoke to Kakashi and Iruka outside of the girl's door

"No, sir there wasn't." said Iruka "She just had her clothes on."

"Nor did she have any wounds. She looked…fine." Said Kakashi

"That's strange…hmm I think I'll give you guys a mission. Your mission is to watch over this girl and make sure she feels as comfortable as possible. Help her try to remember anything at all that might help us." Said the third Hokage

"Yes sir!" said both Kakashi and Iruka. The Hokage left and Iruka and Kakashi went inside the room. Hey found the girl sitting in her bed looking through a book

"Hey what are you doing?" asked Kakashi pulling up a chair beside her bed

"I'm picking out my name." Said the girl "I like the one called Reiko it's cute."

"Naw I don't think so," said Kakashi taking the book away. "Hmm…lets see."

"Kakashi-kun! Let her pick out her own name!" said Iruka

"It's alright Iruka-kun. I probably won't like what he picks anyways." Said the girl crossing her arms

"Oh! This is perfect for you." Said Kakashi showing her the book and he pointed at a word "See! I like this name! 'Rena' and you look like a Rena."

"You're naming me like I'm a dog." Said the girl glaring at him

"Come on you know you like the name." Said Kakashi "From now on your Rena-Chan!"

Rena punched him in the nose making him fall back onto the floor and said "I told you not to treat me like a dog."

End of Flashback

"The name just stuck didn't it?" Rena asked as they walked to the school "You just wouldn't stop calling me 'Rena' after that"

"Yeah but Iruka-kun started to call you that after a while too." Said Kakashi smiling

"Speaking of him! Hey! Iruka-kun!" said Rena waving at him

"Finally you're here, your both late!" said Iruka

"Sorry Iruka-kun! Kakashi here wanted to reminisce about the past." Said Rena

"Really? Why's that Kakashi?" asked Iruka

"Hmm? Oh just because…" said Kakashi then he thought "Cause it's always nice to think about Rena all wet."

Rena went up to Kakashi and pinched his cheeks pulling them apart

"Ow, why are you doing that?" asked Kakashi

"Because your thinking of something perverted aren't you?" she asked pinching his cheeks harder

"OW! No of course not!" said Kakashi

"Your such a horrible liar, Kakashi-kun." Said Iruka


	3. Chapter 3 Team 12's First Meeting

"Ah! X-kun! Help me with Chiyuu-Chan!" said Hatsuka as she ducked because Chiyuu was running around with a Fuuma Shuriken. "Damn it! Where the hell did she find that thing? X-kun!"

X was sitting in the tree sleeping when Hatsuka woke him up. He yawned and poked his head out through the leaves of the tree muttering "What?"

He saw Chiyuu running around the front yard of the school with the Fuuma Shuriken. Chiyuu threw it in the air and X quickly withdrew his head back into the leaves. The Fuuma Shuriken grazed the leaves of the tree and Chiyuu ran forward and caught it by the hand and laughed out loud

"WHOA! This thing I stole form Sasuke-kun is so cool!" yelled Chiyuu "I can't believe I found this toy in his backpack!"

"Chiyuu-Chan…give…me the…Shuriken!" panted Hatsuka. "God damn she's so fast…"

"Ah but Hatsuka-Chan…it's so big and pointy! OH! And most of all its DANGEROUS!" Chiyuu said with an evil smile on her face "I love this thing!"

"Chiyuu-Chan just put the Shuriken down." X said hanging form a large branch by his knees "You'll get us into trouble…or worse get us killed"

"Ah X-kun, your no fun!" said Chiyuu "At least Hatsuka-Chan is fun by chasing me! It's good for training! Right Hatsuka-Chan?" Chiyuu looked around and saw Hatsuka passed out on the ground "Hatsuka-Chan?"

"I think you wore her out." Said X a sweat drop appearing on the back of his head "She must be tired from chasing you around. Honestly I don't know how she's does it…or why she would want to."

X dropped down from the tree and walked over to Hatsuka. He knelt down propping her up.

"Hmm? What are you doing X-kun?" asked Chiyuu walking up to him "X-kun? Are you even listening to me?"

X was staring at Hatsuka's chest his heart beating fast. He took a deep breath and muttered, "I wonder how soft they are…"

"X-KUN! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" Chiyuu yelled in X's ear

X blinked several times then angry signs appeared in the back of his head

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yelled back at her

"Huh? Oh I thought you went deaf so I was trying to help you hear!" said Chiyuu happily "I'm so glad your not deaf anymore X-kun!"

"I wasn't deaf to begin with you idiot!" X yelled at her

Chiyuu became a Chibi and looked up at X with large tears in her eyes.

"Why are you being so mean X-kun?" she asked as anime tears came out of her eyes.

"Why are you guys so loud?" Hatsuka asked waking up "Could you be a little more quiet…X…WERE YOU STARING AT MY CHEST AGAIN!"

X looked away blushing and Chiyuu went back to being the 14 year old self. She ran a couple feet away and threw the Shuriken at X with all her strength yelling, "You pervert!"

The shuriken flew towards X with intense speed and X was about to dodge when someone appeared catching the Shuriken by the handle. The person landed at Hatsuka's feet and sighed. All three students looked and saw Rena.

"Yo…Chiyuu-Chan…" Rena said holding the Shuriken with her right hand "Don't go throwing this at your fellow teammates…your going to need him."

"Ah! Rena-sensei!" yelled Hatsuka and Chiyuu both. Chiyuu got up and ran to her and Hatsuka got up as well. They both hugged and yelled "Rena-sensei is our Jounin!"

"Not by choice…" Rena muttered to herself "Alright you two get off me! We've got to talk!"

Rena got Hatsuka and Chiyuu off by threaten them both with the Fuuma Shuriken. Once they were off of her the three Genin sat under the tree where X was before while Rena sat in the tree swing.

"Alright lets begin. I want to know you a little better so I would like to know who you are what are you likes and dislikes and your dreams. Now who would like to go first?" Said Rena as she thought, "That's what Kakashi said to do right? Right."

"Oooo! Me! Me! Me! Pick MEEEE!" exclaimed Chiyuu-Chan bouncing up and down "Please Rena-sensei! Pick me! Right here! Rena-sensei! RENA-SENSEI!"

Rena took out her earplugs and said "Alright Chiyuu-Chan, from your actions I can tell you want to go first."

"AHA!" Yelled Chiyuu then she put a finger in X's face and her face came close to his "In your face Tarzan boy!"

X just stared at Chiyuu and asked "Did you brush your teeth today?"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Chiyuu's head and she quickly sat down and said "Well lets put that aside…alright well I'm Chiyuu Kabaki and I'm 14 yrs old. My likes are Hatsuka-Chan, Naruto-kun, X-kun, Rena-sensei, my father, and Kiba-kun. I also enjoy sharp objects, fighting, seeing people embarrassed, and getting into trouble. My dislikes are girls who think I'm a boy, lovey-dovey stuff, getting caught, people who make fun of my friends epically Naruto-kun, creepy things and Rena-sensei's bad cooking."

Rena hit Chiyuu on the head with her hand "I'm working on my cooking you brat." she said as angry symbols appeared on the back of her head.

"Right…" said Chiyuu with anime tears streaming down her face

"Alright, how about you next Hatsuka-Chan." Said Rena smiling at her as Chiyuu nursed her head

"Huh? Oh, okay. I'm Nabana Hatsuka and I'm also 14 years old. My likes are cooking for people, having people enjoy my food, Rena-sensei, X-kun, Naruto-kun and Chiyuu-Chan. I also enjoy reading and being able to help people. My dislikes are bad Ninja, the violent said of Chiyuu-Chan, perverts and fan girls." Said Hatsuka smiling at Rena

"Ah but Hatsuka-Chan you forgot about Iru-" Chiyuu started to say but Hatsuka put a hand over her mouth and nose practically suffocating Chiyuu

"Shut up! Don't speak of that!" Hatsuka said releasing her and Chiyuu gasped for air.

"Alright then, next you X-kun." Said Rena swing back and forth lightly in the swing

"Hmm well my real name is not important." Said X slowly "But my you can call me X and I'm 14 as well. My likes consist of girls with breasts no matter what the size, sleeping in trees, resting outside with the fireflies, and to read the series 'Come, Come, Paradise.' That Kakashi let's me borrow. My dislikes are fan girls, Chiyuu-Chan at times, and loud people."

"I'm going to kill Kakashi!" thought Rena "How dare he give a child that kind of book?"

"Rena-sensei? What about you?" asked Hatsuka

"Huh? Hmm well alright." Said Rena snapping out of her thoughts on how to kill Kakashi "I'm Rena, I don't have a surname because I chose not to have one. My likes are sleeping and being alone in my apartment with a good book. I also like hanging out with my friends and getting drunk with Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei and sometimes Gai-sensei. My dislikes are perverts, show-offs and annoying people."

Rena stood up and stretched and said "Now that, that's done I have a little assignment for you three. Meet me tomorrow at the training area at 10 Am. Eat well and we'll start your training."

All three Genin nodded and Rena nodded as well. She put her hands together and disappeared.

The Next Day!

"She's…asleep…" said Hatsuka

All three Genin we're looking down on their Sensei who was fast asleep in the middle of the field. Chiyuu sighed crossing her arms muttering something. Hatsuka knelt down about to wake up Rena when X put an arm in front of her. X reached out and placed a hand on one of Rena's large breasts and squeezed it lightly.

Rena woke up instantly and yelled "KAKASHI YOU PERVERT!" She punched upwards-hitting X in his jaw and sent him back flying.

X lay on the ground looking up at the cloudy sky thinking, "It was worth it."

After becoming fully awake and having X get up the three Genin's stood in front of their sensei.

Rena yawned loudly and stretched and said "So what are we spouse to do today?"

"Your spouse to give us an assignment!" yelled Hatsuka and Chiyuu

"Oh am I?" asked Rena "Do I have to?"

"Rena-sensei! What kind of Jounin are you?" asked Hatsuka putting her hand on her hips.

"A lazy one." Said Rena "Did you expect something great for me?"

"Well yes…" said Hatsuka

"Hmm well in that case you're an idiot Hatsuka-Chan." Said Rena standing up "Well let see how you three can work as a team."

"So then we'll have to work together?" asked X sitting up off the ground "Sensei your do realize Chiyuu is on our team don't you?"

"Yes! Even more of the reasons why you need to learn." Said Rena she jumped onto of a large log and smiled at all of them "Your mission is this!" Rena pointed to her mouth and they all looked at her confused

"You want us to feed you?" asked Hatsuka

"No! I'm not that lazy Hatsuka-Chan!" Rena exclaimed, "Think again!"

"OH! I know what she wants us to do, but that's really gross Rena-sensei and I'm not getting on my knees and sticking X-kun's thingy in my-"

Chiyuu started to say but Rena tackled her to the ground and he hands tightly around Chiyuu's throat.

"That's sick Chiyuu! Stop reading Kakashi's sick books!" she yelled at Chiyuu once she let her go.

Chiyuu gasped for air trying to get her breath back then looked at Rena asking "hen what do we have to do, that involves the mouth?"

"You know Rena-sensei we should do that." Said X putting his hands in his pockets "I mean its not like I would mind."

"You pervert!" Hatsuka and Chiyuu yelled as they both slapped X.

Rena gave a heavy sigh and said, "Look you three. I want you to take Kakashi's mask off."

All three Genin stared at their Jounin and screamed "WHAT!"

"You heard me. It's pretty hard and is a stealthy mission. No one has never seen Kakashi with his mask off and I don't even think you have either, have you Chiyuu-Chan?" asked Rena

Ah! Rena-sensei your not spouse to tell them that Kakashi-sensei is my dad!" exclaimed Chiyuu

"Who cares? We're all friends here." Said Rena happily "Okay so go out there and take off Kakashi's mask!"

"But how will you know if we took off his mask or not?" asked Hatsuka

"Don't worry about that. I'll know and while your gone I'll be here sleeping." Said Rena "Now go on, go on!"

The three Genin looked at each other and sighed as they made their way to where Kakashi was. Once they left Rena got off the large log and laid down in the grass looking up at clouds.

In the forest of Konoha!

Team 7 had just finished learning to work as a team b giving one another food and Kakashi had congratulated them. He untied Naruto and was about leave to go see Rena and her team when three Shuriken we're thrown at him from the trees.

"An attack here?" thought Kakashi to himself as he dodged the attack "They're in the trees…a bit amateur if they're trying to attack me."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed "Get me out of this!"

Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto pinned to the large log by the shuriken. A sweat dropped appeared on his forehead and he looked a the trees

"Kakashi-sensei what's going on?" asked Sakura

"Nothing, just get Naruto-kun off that log Sakura-Chan. Sasuke-kun and I will check out what's going on." Said Kakashi

"AH! I want to go to Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto at him as he struggled to get free "It's not fair that you favor Sasuke-kun!"

"Don't worry about it Naruto, this won't take long and if you want to help get off that long." Said Kakashi.

Kakashi and Sasuke approached the trees and went they were ten feet away more shuriken came flying out of the trees. They both dodged them easily. Sasuke took out a Kunai knife and ran towards the tree.

"Silly Sasuke-kun! Katon no Jutsu!" said two female voices. Sasuke stopped as fireballs came launching out of the tree at him. He and Kakashi went jumping backwards avoiding the multi attacks but as they drew father back they both found themselves trapped in a web made out of vines. The vines wrapped around them and X came walking out of the shadows with his hands together. Sasuke and Kakashi looked back at the tree where the attack was launched and saw Hatsuka and Chiyuu grinning at them.

Both girls jumped out of the tree and went running up beside X who was standing in front of Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Ha! We got you Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Hatsuka

"We also got Sasuke-kun! Wait till everyone hears this." Said Chiyuu

"Well you got me…" said Kakashi "But you didn't get Sasuke."

"Huh?"

"He and the others weren't here to begin with, they left a long time ago." All three Genin that were with Kakashi disappeared and turned out to be logs. "Plus I was expecting you to come. I heard Rena talking about to Kurenai-san over breakfast today."

"Aw, that's not fair." Said Hatsuka

"YES IT IS! We can still see what's under his mask!" said Chiyuu. She ran u to her father and took hold of his mouth to find another one under it.

Kakashi laughed a little saying "Sorry Chiyuu-Chan."

Anime tears came down Chiyuu's face and she whined, "I hate you daddy! You never let me do anything!"

"Of course I do." Said Kakashi "I let Hatsuka-chan cook for us, X-kun reads my books and you, Chiyuu-chan get to play with my most dangerous weapons."

"You're the best daddy!" Chiyuu yelled hugging Kakashi as a starry background appeared behind the two of them

"I know, and don't you forget that!" said Kakashi hugging her back

"Um Kakashi-sensei…" said Hatsuka. She pulled on a string and the starry background went away "what are we going to tell Rena-sensei?"

"Hm? Oh leave that to me." Said Kakashi

In Konoha! At a bar!

"So how was your first day as a sensei, Rena-chan?" asked Hagane Kotetsu as he sat across from Rena at a booth

"Hmm…it was alright." Said Rena "So why are you two treating me again?"

"Because we'll be seeing less and less of you." Said Kamizuki Izumo "I mean you'll be going on missions and spending time with your team while we take care of matters in Konoha."

"I guess your right." Said Rena "So you miss me then?"

"Yes, But what we'll miss the most is those perky Double D's of yours!" Exclaimed Kotetsu

"Shut up, you pervert!" exclaimed Rena kicking him under the table "Jeez that's the one thing I won't; miss."

"Haha come on it's all in good fun, Rena-chan!" said Izumo "We use to be a team remember?"

Rena nodded saying "Yeah I remember."

A girl walked over to their table blushing madly and she looked at Kotetsu and said "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Kotetsu nodded and left with the girl. The minute he left Izumo scooted closer to Rena and said "You've been spending a lot of time with Kakashi again."

"He's my best friend…even if he is a pervert and annoying at times." Said Rena "So what if I spend time with him?"

"It'll give us no time to be together." Said Izumo as he gently took her hand

"There is no 'us' anymore Izumo-kun...we broke up years ago, we've been friends since then, why ruin that?" asked Rena looking at him

"Because I still have feelings for you." Said Izumo

"Really?" asked Rena snatching her hand away from him "Then why do those words sound so empty?"

"Rena-chan, listen to me." Said Izumo

"No I won't listen!" Rena said getting to her feet "I thought you two brought me out here to talk not try to break my heart again. I'm not going to live in the past, I refuse to! I don't like you like that Izumo."

"Then why are those rosy eyes of yours becoming so watery?" asked Izumo

Rena let out a sharp gasp as she felt a tear start to roll down her cheek. She turned and ran out of the bar her long braid following behind her. She ran blindly down the street until she bumped into someone. She fell backwards but was caught mid way and she looked up and saw Iruka and Kakashi looking down on her, Kakashi was the one who caught her.

"Hey there you are we've been looking all over for you." Said Kakashi

"We've been checking every bar and ramen shop we could." Said Iruka.

Rena stared at the both of them. She stood up looking down and Kakashi touched her cheek.

"Why did you look for me?" asked Rena softly

"We got worried about you. Your team said you fell asleep in the woods." Said Iruka

"But you weren't there when I got there." Said Kakashi "Rena-chan, are your crying?"

"Damn it! No!" Rena exclaimed wiping her eyes "Do you really think I'm that weak?"

"No of course, not." Said Kakashi. He put one arm around her and hugged her close "I just know your heart is made out of glass and its easy for it to break…because when someone touches it…it break, doesn't it?"

Rena felt like a little girl in Kakashi's arms. She pulled away from him and looked at the both of them and looked at Iruka and Kakashi. She sighed and said "Want to go have a drink at my place?"

"Sure why not?" said Kakashi smiling at her


End file.
